percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Itami and Kurushimi Setsudan
Background From birth, Itami and Kurushimi were joined at the hip. Literally, as they were conjoined twins. However, the doctors were able to separate them, and they were normal babies. However, they were the sons of Mania, the goddess of insanity and murderers. They were practically destined to kill. And kill they did. Their first murder, though unintentional, was on their kindergarten teacher, Ms. Takahata. They were pranksters back when they were kids. The prank was she'd walk into the classroom, and step in a bucket of water. She would kick off the bucket of water, pulling a string which would dump a bucket of water on her head. However, when she kicked off the bucket of water, she slipped and fell. She hit her head on the floor, knocking her unconscious. When the water fell, she couldn't spit it out, and she drowned in it. After that, they ran away. They survived for a year by killing small animals and eating them. One day, they were found by Lady Chaos, who came to them as "Kami-Sama" (God), and told them they needed to serve her. To this day, they commit murder after murder, enjoying every second of it. Appearance Itami and Kurushimi are identical in every signal way. They both have messily neat orange hair, and handsome blue eyes. Itami usually wears long sleeved shirts with sweater vests, and Kurushimi usually wears dress shirts or regular long sleeves. They both always wear the same kind of pants and shoes, though. The only way to tell them apart appearance-wise is what side of the body their scar is on. Itami has the amputation scar on his left hip, while Kurushimi has it on his right. If you look close enough, you'll notice freckles on each of their noses. Personality Itami: Itami is the calmer of the two. He plans his murders out with no flaws. He's also the "nicer" of the two. He shows slightly more remorse for killing than Kurushimi does. But it's still not a lot of remorse. He also chooses who he kills based on if he likes them or not. This suggests that he's friendlier than Kurushimi. When murdering, it's mostly women, using his charm to attract them so he can "show them a good time" before he brutally murders them. Later on, as he realizes who he really is, he becomes less of a murderer, and more of a player. He also becomes much more protective of Kurushimi. Kurushimi: He's the less sane of the two. He goes for a murder if he knows off the bat he can do it. However, his social life is very similar to his brothers. He's friendly, suave and a good speaker. However, he's not afraid to openly state he'll kill someone, though most people think he's saying it out of anger. He likes to torture victims before killing them with lethal injection. Later on, as he realizes who he really is, he starts to be one more sane, and starts looking up to his big brother, developing a shy personality. He starts sleeping in the nude. Abilities As sons of the murder goddess Mania, they're top notch killers, never getting caught and convincing police it wasn't them if they do get caught. Itami prefers more natural weapons, such as his trusty AK-47, and his trademark giant cleaver. He sets up pipe bombs in order to destroy evidence, or make a quick kill. Kurushimi, on the other hand, uses his special torture tools, namely his knife and spiked whip. He's very good at wielding these in a fight. When torturing a foe, he straps them onto a wooden board, and drives nails into the fingers of his victim. He also uses Iron Maidens if he's bored that day. .]] Fatal Flaw Despite being such good fighters and killers, they're just so insane that it can sometimes get in the way of their better judgement in a fight. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites * Food: (Itami): Pop-Tarts. (Kurushimi): Chicken. (Itami: Should I not have said my favorite "snack"? Kurushimi: *sigh* Brother...) * Color: (Itami): Red like- (Kurushimi): Blood! (Itami: Wow. It's as if we finish each others.... Kurushimi: Each others what? Itami: Joykill... Kurushimi: Don't you mean, "Killjoy?" Itami: *glare) * Animal: (Both): Dogs (Itami: They're awesome. Kurushimi: And cute...) * Song: (Itami): None in particular. (Kurushimi): Same... * Music Group: (Both): None! * Holiday: (Both): Halloween since it's when horror movies take place! (Itami: I'm impressed, Itoutou!) * Season: (Itami): Summer. (Kurushimi): Winter. (Both: Why would you like that one?!) * Height (on women): (Both): 5'5! * Weight (on women): (Both): Exactly 123 lbs! * Body Part (on women): (Itami): Waist up. (Kurushimi): I like the waist down. * Color of Eyes: (Both): Blue! * Color of Hair: (Both): Brunette! * Color of Skin: (Both): Fair skinned! * Trait in the Opposite Sex: (Itami): Large, supple breasts and a sweet smile~! (Kurushimi): A butt to grab and a pair of lips to kiss! (Both: So we agreed on one thing, kinda.) * Thing About Themselves: (Both): Our sense of self-identity! Least Favorites * Food: (Both): Gross stuff. * Color: (Itami): I've never been a fan of green... (Kurushimi): Yeah. Same. * Animal: (Both): Flies. They're a pain to get away from corpses... * Song: (Both): Eh... * Music Group: (Both): One f**king Direction! * Holiday: (Itami): Well... I've never been one for St. Patties Day... (Kurushimi): Why not? You can get drunk! * Season: (Both): Spring! * Height (on women): (Both): Taller than us! * Weight (on women): (Both): Heavier than what we stated earlier! * Body Part (on women): (Itami): Uh.... (Kurushimi): Yeah. I can't think of one either, Onii-san... * Color of Eyes: (Both): Gray * Color of Hair: (Both): Blonde! * Color of Skin: (Both): Tan! * Trait in the Opposite Sex: (Itami): If they're a hussy who puts out on the first date, or a tsundere who won't put out after the 5th frickin' date! (Kurushimi): I... Can't disagree there... * Thing About Themselves: (Both): Our murder lust! (Itami: We're trying to stop... Kurushimi: Yeah. Give us a chance... Both: *give puppy eyes.*) Trivia *Itami means "Pain". *Kurushimi means "Suffering." *Setsudan means "Cut" or "Amputation". Category:Gojira1234 Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Children of Mania Category:Daughter of Nyx series Category:Original Character Category:Greek Demigod